FBI Romance
by pollockmastriani
Summary: Au cours d'une enquête Jess et Pollock révélent leur sentiments. aller svp mettez moi des reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE 1: DISPARITION**

**_Mississippi_**

Samantja se réveilla en sursaut, un vent glacé lui caressé la nuque, provoquant un léger frisson. Elle se leva de son lit, encore désorienté par son cauchemard, et se dirigea vers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle se pencha et pris une bouffée d'air frai. Ce rêve l'avait vraiment secvoué: _des coups marteau contre un cercueil dans lequel elle se trouvait. _Sa claustrophobie venait décidement la hanté jusque dons son sommeil. C'était vraiment de pire en pire! Des marteaux, des cercueils! Mais où allait-elle chercher ça !

Elle se retourna et repris la direction de son lit. Un bruit sourd retenti soudain. Ca provenait du rez de chaussé. Sam commença à prendre peur. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un objet tombé par terre, le plus souvent c'était son chat qui avait eu un geste trop brusque. Mais ce son avait quelque chose de différent. Le même bruit se répercuta une nouvelle fois et Samantha en fut pétrifiée, elle compris enfin ce que ce son avait de particulier, c'était le même bruit que les coups de marteau de son cauchemard. Elle avait du entendre ça pendant qu'elle dormait. Elle su à ce moment qu'il y avait vraiment un danger.

Jess était assise à son bureau, trillant la paperasse qui y trainait depuis des jours et qui ne cessait de s'accroitre. Elle pousa un soupir de découragement. Dire qu'elle était la seule à être restée coincé au bureau. Nicole avait pris quelques jours de vacances pour se rapprocher de sa mère, et Antonio et Théa étaient partis à un séminaire sur la décomposition des cadavres en milieu hostile. En y refléchissant bien, ces deux là devaient s'amuser encore moins qu'elle.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau de pollock. elle jeta un coup d'oeil à travers la vitre, il était assis devant son bureau, apparement plongé dans une multitude de dossiers. Il semblerai que Jess n'était pas la seule à avoir de la paperasserie en retard. Elle frappa à la porte et Pollock lui fit signe d'entrer.

"- Monsieur, j'ai terminait mon rapport sur l'affaire Sloane.

-Vous avez pris votre temps. Commenta-t-il . Bon treés bien. Posez le sur mon bureau.

Le téléphone sonna à ce moment là. Pollock décrocha et écouta avec attention ce que son interlocuteur lui disait. Ce devait être important car il sembla avoir complétement oublié la présence de Jess. Celle-ci se demandait si elle devait sortir ou si Pollock avait encore quelques remarques à lui faire. Finalement John leva les yeux vers elle et se souvint qu'il n'était pas seul.

-C'est bon Mastriani, Vous pouvez sortir"

Jess s'exécuta et repris la direction de son bureau . Elle pousa un nouveau soupir devant la quantité de dossiers qui lui resté encore à compléter, puis elle se décida à en reprendre un.

Elle se concentrait sur cette tâche depuis un bon quart d'heure quand Pollock vint se planter devant elle.

-Mastriani. Comença-t-il

Il s'étaient quitté il avait environ 15 minutes et il revenait déjà lui parler. D'aprés som expérience ça ne présagé rien de bon.

-Oui, Monsieur. Dit-elle en priant pour n'avoir commis aucune erreure dans son rapport ou dans autre chose.

-Une certaine Samantha Johnson, docteur en psychologie infantile, a disparu la nuit dernière. Vous allez venir avec moi pour enquêter. Préparez vos affaires, notre avion décolle dans une demi heure.

-C'est vous qui allait mener l'enquête, Monsieur ?

-Samantha Johnson est la fille de William Johnson, gouverneur du Mississippi, c'est aussi une veille connaissance. Il m'a demandé de retrouver sa fille, c'est ce qu'on va faire. Vous avez d'autres questions !

-Non Monsieur.

-Alors allez préparer vos affaires!


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2: L'AVION**

Une demi heure plus tard, Jess et Pollock étaient dans un avion présà s'envoler vers le Mississippi. Jess était légèrement mal à l'aise, son cerveau ne cessait de l'assaillir de questions.

"- Pourquoi n'avoir pas pris d'autres agents, Monsieur? Avec une équipe plus grande le travail serait plus facile et sans doute plus rapide. En plus c'est la fille d'un gouverneur qui a disparue, je suis surprise que la presse n'en ai pas encore parlé. Je veux dire qu'en générale vous aimez plutôt attirer l'attention du public et des particulièrement des médias sur ce genre d'affaire, et là on dirait que vous cherché à l'étouffer.

Pollock la regarda une seconde, il ne savait pas ce qu'il l'étonné le plus: son incroyable honnêté , son manque de tacte flagrant ou le fait qu'elle devenait vraiment de plus en plus perspicace avec le temps.

- Oui c'est vrai, le sénateur m'a trés explicitement fait comprendre qu'il serait plus judicieux d'être discret dans cette affaire.

- D'accord mais pourquoi ?

-Il a peur que la vie privée de sa fille soit étalée au grand jour. Ce qui en langage clair signifi qu'il ne veut pas que ça lui porte préjudice.

- Comment ça ?

- Elle a eu de grâve problémes de drogue il y a quelques années et a été arrêté pour racolage sur la voie publique. A l'époque William Johnson avait eu du mal a garder ça secret. Alors maintenant que les elections approchent, vous imaginez le scandale.

- Je vois, dit Jess, il a peur que ce soit son passé qui l'ai rattrapé.

- Exactement! Il doit penser que c'est un de ses anciens dealers ou son ex-souteneur qui est à l'origine de sa disparition. Ou alors qu'elle a replongé.

-Est ce qu'il sait si elle fréquentait quelqu'un, si on la menaçait ou si elle avait des amis à qui elle aurait pu se confier.

- Il en sais rien. Apparement Lui et sa fille ne se sont pas parlé depuis sept ans, lorsqu'elle a fugué et commencait à prendre de la drogue.

- Super la famille! Est ce qu'elle lui en voulait.

- Sans doute, la plupart des fugues prennent leur origine d'un conflit avec les parents, et comme sa mère est morte quand elle avait neuf ans, le problème devait être avec son père. Pollock s'arrêta, il se demanda si ses propres enfants lui en voudrait autant en grandissant. Aprés tout ils avaient des raisons de lui en vouloir: Il n'était jamais avec eux, ce qui avait poussé leur mère a divorcé _(dans cette histoire Pollock et sa femme ont divorcés), et du coup il les voyait encore moins._

_-_Enfin bref, reprit-il, j'ai demandé à ce qu'on nous envois la liste des appels qu'elle a passé ou reçu depuis deux mois, ça nous permettra au moins de savoir qui elle fréquentait.

- Et peut être aussi si quelqu'un la harcelait.

- Absolument,approuva Pollock, ce sera déjà un début.

Ils passèrent le reste du voyage silencieux, examinant mentalement le peu d'informations qu'ils avaient reçus avant leur départ. Ils en eurent tout deux très vite le tour.

Au bout d'un moment Pollock décida d'aller demander à l'hôtesse de leur servir un café, avec le décalage horaire ce serait nécessaire. Jess le regarda se levait. C'était la première fois qu'ils enquêtait tous les deux. ils avaient déjà travaillé ensemble dans beaucoup d'affaires pour ne pas dire pratiquement toutes, mais d'habitude c'était Jess et Nicole qui enquêtaient et Pollock qui supervisait. C'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls tous les deux sur un dossier. Cette perspective inquiété quelque peu Jess, elle avait tendance a perdre une parie de ses moyens lorsqu'elle se retrouvait en présence de John Pollock. Cela provenait sûrement du fait qu'il cherchait par tous les moyens à la casser dés qu'il en avait l'occasion. Quoique Jess avait de plus en plus l'impression que s'était devenu une sorte de jeu un peu bizar entre eux. Elle s'était même surprise une ou deux fois à attendre avec impatience une de ses petites remarques. Ce qu'elle trouvait franchement alarment.

Pollock repris sa place en tendant à Jess un café bien noir, exactement comme elle les aimait. Curieux qu'il se soit souvenu de ce détail. Elle le regarda une nouvelle fois tandis qu'il commencait à boire son café, ce geste anodin avait quelque chose de terriblement sexy. _Sexy ? _Depuis quand avait-elle ce genre de reflexions à l'écart de Pollock ? Elle posa la main sur son front pour verifier qu'elle n'avait pas de fièvre.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3: L'ENQUÊTE COMMENCE**

Une fois arrivés sur place, Pollock réserva deux chambres à l'hôtel le plus proche avant d'aller au commissariat où les attendait la liste des communications téléphoniques de Samantha.

"-Tiens, c'est intéressant ça ! S'exclama Pollock, On dirait que Samantha Johnson a passé beaucoup de temps au téléphone avec un certain Mark Stevens, lequel est avocat en droit pénal.

-Appels privé ou professionnels ? demanda Jess

- Difficile à dire, vu la quantité d'appels qu'elle a passé, ça pourrait très bien être les deux. Est ce qu'elle a eu des problèmes juridiques au cours de ces derniers mois ?

-Il n'y a rien dans son dossier en tout cas."

Ils se replongèrent dans la liste des appels téléphoniques. Soudain quelque chose attira l'attention de Jess:

"-Je croyait qu'elle n'avait pas parlé à son père depuis des années ? Dit-elle dubitative

-Oui c'est ce du moins ce qu'il m'a dit. Répondit Pollock posant sur elle un regard interrogateur

-Pourtant il y a la trace d'un appel passé de son domicile à celui de son père il y a moins de deux semaines. Dit Jess en tendant à Pollock sa partie de la liste

-Oui en effet, confirma ce dernier après quelques instants, l'appel à duré plus de 20 minutes. Difficile d'oublier ça.

-A part ça j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment de vie sociale, repris Jess, à part quelque coups de fils à des services de livraison à domiciles et deux ou trois appels venant de la fac où elle travaille il n'y rien.

-oui c'est vrai on dirait qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup d'amis, commenta Pollock, donc personne a qui se confier et donc...

-personne que puissions interroger, enchaîna Jess, ce qui signifie qu'il...

-nous faut interroger cet avocat avec qui elle communiquait, ce mark Stevens. Acheva Pollock, C'était une drôle de sensations pour tous les deux, ils n'étaient pourtant pas si proche et ils en étaient déjà a finir les phrases de l'autres. C'était à la fois amusant et assez inquiétant. Ils décidèrent de laisser leur troubles de côté, se disant intérieurement que ça ne signifié rien, que c'était juste le boulot, etc...

-Peut être qu'on devrait d'abord aller parler à son ancien dealer, voir si elle n'a pas tout simplement repris ses mauvaises habitudes. dit Pollock

-Ou si il n'a pas quelque chose à voir avec sa disparition. Ajouta Jess avec un sourire complice à l'adresse de Pollock qui ne fit qu'augmenter son trouble, il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui lui arrivait, depuis est ce qu'un de ses agent si délicieusement qu'elle soit lui faisait un tel effet.

- Vous savez où le trouver ? Demanda Jess qui visiblement ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'elle produisait chez son supérieur

- D'après les flics locaux, il deal toujours dans le même secteur. Répondit Pollock réadoptant soudainement une attitude professionnelle

-C'est malin celui-là ! Pourquoi les flics ne l'arrêtent pas ?

-Il leur sert d'indic alors ils ferment les yeux.

-Je vois ! Bon alors allons y !

-Allons y ! acquiesça John en regardant sa montre, il faudra aussi que j'appelle le sénateur Johnson dans la soirée, qu'il nous donne des explication sur cette histoire de coup de téléphone, c'est pas très clair tous ça. Nous irons voir l'avocat demain matin.

Voilà J'ai enfin mis le chapitre 3. Je sais il est un peu court mais j'ai eu mes examens soyez indulgent. Je vous promets que le prochain chapitre sera plus long, je devrais le mettre en ligne dimanche ou lundi.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 4: L'hôtel**

"-Waou! Ce type est une vrai épave, c'est incroyable qu'il puisse encore renseigner les flics sur quoi que ce soit. S'exclama Jess

-C'est ce qui arrive quand on prend les saloperies qu'on deal. En tout cas je pense pas qu'il ai pu enlever Samantha, il n'aurait jamais réussi Chouté come ça. En plus je ne vois pas pour quelles raisons il l'aurait fait.

-Vous croyez qu'elle s'est mise à reprendre de la drogue ?

-Son dealer dit qu'il ne l'a pas revue depuis plus d'un an, il n'a pas de raison de nous mentir mais son témoignage n'est pas trés fiable, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il sache en quelle année on est."

Jess approuva d'un hochement de tête. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Pollock avait tenu à ce qu'il fasse le point avant d'aller interroger Stevens le lendemain. Ils se trouvaient donc dans sa chambre et avaient commendé des pizzas. Jess n'avait pu s'empêcvher d'avoir quelques pensées pas très professionnelles lorsque Pollock lui avait proposé d'aller dans sa chambre. Bien sûr elle les avait tout de suite repoussée en se danda ce qui clochait chez elle ces derniers temps. De plus elle savait que Pollock était un grand professionnel et qu'il n'avait sûrement pas pensé à ça en le lui proposant. D'accord il venait de divorcer mais ce n'était pas une raison pour s'imaginer passé la nuit dans ses bras. _Des bras trés musclés d'ailleurs ! _Non ça suffit maintenant ! Il fallait vrament qu'elle se sorte cette idée de la tête. D'abord, c'était son patron; ensuite elle était certaine que de son côté il n'avait aucune envie de faire ce genre de chose avec elle; Et surtout C'ETAIT JOHN POLLOCK!

"-J'ai des doutes. dit l'homme en question

- Quoi ! demada Jess en sursautant, Pollock l'ayant interrompue au beau milieu de ses reflexions. Ele avait l'impression d'avoir était prise en flagrant délit.

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle ai replongé, repris Pollock, elle a fait tellement d'efforts pour se construire une vie stable. Je la vois mal détruire tout ça de cette manière.

-Oui je ne crois pas non plus, approuva Jess qui venait de reprendre le fil de la conversation.

- Je vais appeller son père pour qu'ils nous parle de ce coups de fil qu'il a reçu il y a quelques semaines, enchaina-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte préférant visiblement être seul pour parler avec le gouverneur du Mississippi."

A présent seule, Jessica se commença a regarder de plus prés ce qui se trouvait dans la chambre. Sur la table de nuit se trouvait une photo des enfants de Pollock, Jess ne pu resister au désir d'ouvrir le tiroir qui se trouvait en bas, la curiosité prenant le pes sur la peur d'être surprise par un directeur fou de rage. Elle l'ouvrir et le referma aussitôt, à l'interrieur se trouvait une boîte de préservatifs. Ce n'était pas telment le fait que Pollock se balade avec des capotes qui choqué Jess, aprés tout il était divorcé il avait le droit de vivre sa vie, non ce qui l'avait choquée c'était plutôt les pensées pour le mieux explicites qui lui avait traversé (et qui continuaient à la harceler) l'esprit à la suite de cette découverte.

Pollock revint enfin dans la chambre et s'adossa contre le lit, la fatigue accumulée durant la journée se lisait sur son visage.

"-J'ai parlé à Johnson, déclara-t-il enfin, il maintient sa version, il n'a pas parlé avec sa fille au téléphone. Il pense que ce pourrait être un de ses employés qui aurait décroché à sa place. Il a précisé qu'il les interrogerait personnellement à ce sujet.

-Vous le croyez, Monsieur ?

-Oh non, Je suis sûr qu'il me raconte des bobards, il cache quelque chose et ça a un rapport avec ce que sa fille lui a dit au téléphone.

-Comment le savez vous ?

- J'en sais rien, Mastriani, je le sens.

-Je croyais que c'était moi la médium. Dit Jess avec un large sourrir.

Pollock lui sourrir à son tour avant d'aller s'assoire à côté d'elle.

-Vous pensez qu'il a quelque chose à voir avec ladisoarition de sa fille ? repris Jess sur un ton plus sérieux

- Ca je n'en suis pas sûr, mais il est clair qu'il place ses intérêts avant ceux de sa fille. Quand il m'a demandé de rester discret dans cette affaire ma première réaction a était de me dire qu'il essayait de de la protéger mais je me suis vite rendu compte que c'était lui qu'il voulait protéger en premier lieu. Ca me sidére qu'un père puisse prêter aussi peu d'importance à ses enfants. dit-il soudain songeur. Vous croyez que je suis un bon père Mastriani? Finit'il par dire dans un murmure

-J'en suis convaincue monsieur, répondit Jess avec un regard plein de tendresse

-Comment pouvez vous en être aussi sûr ? Vous ne m'avez jamais vu avec eux.

- Mais je vous ai entendu parler d'eux, on voit que vous les aimés et que vous feriai n'importe quoi pour eux. Alors je sais que vous étes un bon père.

Pollock regarda Jess, il était soudain bien plus troublé par la jeune femme qu'il ne l'avait jamais était jusqu'alors, il était aussi touché par ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

-Vous étes gentil Jess, mais je sais que je ne suis pas assez souvent avec eux, j'ai peur qu'un jour il me deteste pour ça.

-Mon père n'était pas souvent à la maison lui non plus, il devait s'occuper de deux restaurants, mais je ne lui en voulait pas pour ça, je savait pourquoi il devait partir aussi fréquement, et je suis sûr que vos enfants le comprennent eux aussi.

-Merçi.Dit John

Il ne pouvait plus détourner les yeux du visage de la jeune femme, elle était telment belle. il l'avait remarqué avant bien sûr, mais il était marié et il préférait s'éviter ce genre de pensés. pourtant là dans cete chambre, seul avec elle, il éprouvait un profond désir de l'embrasser. il regarda ses lévres un instants, puis ce ressaisit tout à coup. _Non mais ça va pas qu'est ce qui te prend ! Elle va te prendre pour un pervers si tu fait un truc pareil, et elle va sûrment t'en mettre une par la même occassion._

-Il est tard, dit-il , vous devriez aller vous coucher. Ajouta-t-il préférant mettre de la distance entre lui et sa jeune et belle agent, de peur de céder au désir de l'embrasser.

-Oui vous avez raison. Répondit Jess quelque peu troublée par ce soudain chagement d'attitude. Bonne nuit monsieur, finit-elle par dire tout en sortant de la chambre de Pollock pour se diriger vers la sienne. Elle entendit un vague _Bonne nuit _tandis que la porte se refermait derrière elle."

Elle était perdue, elle avait pourtant bien sentie le regard presque amoureux de Pollock se poser sur elle. Ele avait même cru le voir regarde ses lévres. Elle n'en était pas vraiment certaine parce qu'elle avait été bien trop occupée à dévorer les siennes des yeux et à lutter contre l'envie de les dévorer avec sa bouche. Elle s'était sûrement trompée, ce qu'elle avait pris pour du désir n'était probablement rien d'autre qu'un élan de tendresse amical. Il était peu probabla que ses sentiments vis à vis de Pollock soient réciproques. Car maintenant elle ne pouvait plus se mentir, elle savait qu'elle était tombée malgrès elle amoureuse de John Pollock.

Voilà J'espére que ça vous a plu, chapitre 5 bientôt en ligne. En attendant dites moi ce que vous en pensez.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 5: MARK STEVENS**

Pollock et Jess se tenaient devant la secrétaire de Mark Stevens, il semblait que ce dernier ait été au milieu d'un rendez vous important. Sa secrétaire, une cetaine Judith n'était apparement nullement impressionnée par le fait que deux agents du FBI veuillent interroger son patron sur la disparition d'une femme. Elle avait tout bonnement regusé de le deranger au milieu de sa conférence. Pollock avait l'air d'être sur le point d'exploser et jess elle même n'en était pas loin.

"-A la semaine prochaine Monsieur Dorna. Dit Stevens en apparaissant à la porte de son bureau précédé par son client, qui se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie. Stevens jeta alors un coup d'oeil aux deux agents prés du bureau de sa secrétaire .

- bonjour. Est ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

-FBI. Dirent Jess et Pollock d'une seule voix

- Agent Mastriani et Directeur adjoint John Pollock, enchaina Pollock, nous voudrions vous parler de Samantha Johnson.

- Elle a des ennuis ?

- Elle a disparu, répondi Jess

- Quels rapports entreteniez vous avec elle ? Continua Pollock. Vous sortiez ensemble?

- Bien sûr que non! Sembla s'offenser Stevens. C'est juste une cliente.

-40 appels en un mois ça fait beaucoup pour une simple cliente. Remarqua Jessica

-Surtout pour quelqu'un qui n'a aucun probléme juridique, termina Pollock visiblement suspicieux

- Elle refusait de comprendre que je ne pouvait plus rien faire pour elle, il était trop tard. Elle me harcelait.

- Trop tard pour quoi? Demanda Pollock

- Ecoutez on devrait en parler dans mon bureau, d'accord ?"

Les deux agents hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation et suivirent Stevens qui se trouvait déjà à quelques centimètres de la porte. Il n'eut cependant pas l'occassion de la franchir. Tout à coup une énorme explosion provenant de son bureau ejecta la porte de ses gonds, et projeta Jess et Pollock à plusieurs mètres.

Pollock revint à lui. Le hall était complétement dévasté, il pouvait entendre des cris provenant de l'extérieur. Il regarda autour de lui, il aperçu Stevens à quelques mètres de lui, Mort. Il chercha Jess du regard. "_Faite qu'ele aille bien" _pensa-t-il submergé par la panique. Iol la vit non loin de là, elle aussi était consciente, elle l'observait, elle semblait inquiéte pour lui, probablement autant que lui l'était pour elle.

"-Jess ! s'entendit-il prononcer. Vous allez bien.

-Monsieur ! dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Vous étes bléssé.

Elle était trés pâle et semblait sur le point de s'évanouïr. Pourquoi lui lançait ele un regard si inquiet. C'est elle qui avait l'air mal en point. Il sentit quelque chose de chaud couler sur son visage. Il porta sa main à son front et vit du sang, son sang.

Jess avaça vers lui:

-ça va monsieur?

-Oui, répondit-il faiblement, et il était sincére il ne resentait absolument rien. Mais sa tête commençait à tourner.

C'est à ce moment que Jess eut une vision: _Elle et Pollock dansaient, c'est comme un conte de fée, Pollock en chevalier et Jess en princesse. Leurs lèvres se rapprochaient lentement, elles étaient sur le point de se toucher. Mais un grand ogre apparu et s'empara de Pollock, Jess put voir que Samantha était aussi prissonnière de l'ogre, et qu'ils les emmenait tous les deux avec lui sur un chemin ténébreux._

Quand Jess émergea de son rêve, elle pût appercevoir les ambulanciers et les pompiers qui pénétraient dans le hall où elle et Pollock se trouvaient. Elle jeta de nouveau un coup d'oeil en direction de Pollock , il avait perdu connaissance. Jess recommença à paniquer; _"Pollock allait il mourrir ?", "il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule", "elle avait encore tant de choses à lui dire, il fallait qu'elle lui dise ce qu'elle resntait pour lui."_

Et tandis que Jess se laissait submerger par ses peurs et par ses incertidutes, les pompiers se précipitaient dans leur direction.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE 6: **

Lorsque Pollock se reveilla à l'hopital, la première chose qu'il vit fût le visage endormi de Jess à ses côtés. Elle était si belle ! C'était êtrange qu'il se dise ça maintenant ce n'était pas vraiment le moment ni l'endroit le plus propice à ce genre de réflexions. Pourtant c'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la regarder. Elle avait du sentir son regard insistant posé sur elle car Jess se reveilla à son tour. Elle leva les yeux vers Pollock. Elle fût soulagée de constater qu'il était enfin réveillé. Les médecins lui avaient dit qu'il était hors de danger mais elle avait tout de même insisté pour rester avec lui, elle était trop inquiéte pour écouter ce que disaient de parfaits inconnus en blouses blanches.Elle sourit à Pollock, dans son sourire ce dernier pouvait lire le soulagement. Elle s'était donc tant inquiété que ça !

"-Salut ! se décida à dire Jess au bout de quelques minutes.

-Salut, réplica Pollock tout en se mettant en position assise.

Jess ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que les chemises de l'hopital étaient vraiment très transparente. Elle pouvait nettement distinguer les contours de son torse, de ses muscles. Mon Dieu ce qu'il pouvait être sexy !

-Vous allez mieux ? demanda-t-elle, tout en s'interrogeant sur ce qu'elle verrai si Pollock se mettait debout.

-Je crois, oui. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? il y a eu une explosion ?

-Oui, Mark Stevens est mort. D'aprés la police la bombe avait été pklacé dans son bureau donc c'est lui qui était visé. Vous croyez que ça a un rapport avec motre affaire ?

-C'est possible. un avocat comme Stevens a beaucoup d'ennemis mais qu'une bombe eplose le jour même où le FBI viens l'interroger c'est plus qu'une coincidence. Répondit pollock.

Il posa de nouveau son regard sur Jess. Il scruta les courbes de son visage, de son corps. Il reporta son attention sur ses yeux et vit qu'elle l'observait également. Elle avait dut remarquer qu'il la regardait de façon "non professionnelle". Il se sentit soudain honteux et très géné, une partie de lui avait envie de s'excuser mais une autre trouvait la situation plutôt intéressante. Aprés tout peut être qu'il lui plaissait lui aussi. Pollock chassa immédiatement cette pensé. C'était stupide, elle devait préférer les hommes plus jeunes, de son âge.

Un silence géné s'était instalé. Jess aussi avait remarqué que Pollock la regardait et comme lui elle se disait qu'en fait il n'avait pas du apprécier la façon dont elle-même l'avait observé.

-Vous savez j'ai vraiment eu très peur aprés l'explosion, se décida-t-elle finalement à dire.

-C'est normale, c'est un événement assez traumatisant.

-Non, je veux dire j'ai eu peur pour vous.

John la regarda fixement. Elle s'était donc vraiment fait du soucis pour lui, ce n'était juste un effet de son imagination.

-Moi aussi j'ai eu peur pour vous. Parvient-il à pronocer.Un nouveau silence s'intalla. Chacun réfléchissant aux parole qu'ils avaient prononcés.

Aprés un long moment Pollock entreprit péniblement de sortir de son lit.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites, monsieurs ? Vous n'étes pas en état de vous lever !

-Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je vais rester coincé ici ? c'est hors de question. D'abord parce que l'enquête n'est pas encore terminée et ensuite parce que je deteste les hopitaux.

-Le médecin m'a dit que vous deviez rester quelques jours, il veut vous garder en observation. Et pour l'enquête, je peux m'en occuper.

-Je me sens très bien. quand à l'affaire il n'est pas question une seule seconde que vous la meniez toute seule. Quelqu'un a mis une bombe dans le bureau d'un avocat, prenant le risque de tuer des dizaine de personnes, alors ça m'étonnerais qu'il hésite à suprimer un agent du FBI. Par conséquent, je vous accompagne.Jess s'apprétait à répondre quelque chose mais Pollock la pris de vitesse. Je refuse de prendre le risque de vous predre Jessica. Ajouta-t-il tout en essayant de se mettre debout.

Il se leva difficilement, ce qui poussa Jess a aller l'aider à se soutenir puisqu'il lui était impossible de lui faire entendre raison. Pollock prit temporairement appuie sur son épaule. Il fût surpris de sentir sa peau sous sa paume, elle était douce. Jess quant à elle avait posé sa main sur le tors de Pollock pour éviter qu'il ne tombe en avant. Elle pouvait sentir ses muscles contre sa main et fût secoué d'un frisson. Elle avait envie de carresser son corps mais était incapable de faire le moindre geste, de peur d'écourter ce moment. Elle leva les yeux vers Pollock et vit qu'il était à l'évidence tout aussi troublé qu'elle.

-Je pense toujours que vous devriez resté couché, monsieurs, dit-t-elle dans un murmure.

Pollock savait qu'il aurait dû répondre quelque chose mais il semblerai qu'a ce moment là son cerveau s'était comme mit en stand by. Au lieu de ça, il dirigea sa main libre jusqu'au visage de Jess et le carresa doucement. Elle ferma les yeux, savourant chaque instant, chaque carresse, et attendant de voir ce qui allait ce passait ensuite. La partie du cerveau de Pollock qui fonctionnait encore lui hurlait d'arrêter et de s'excuser auprés de la jeune femme avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, attribuant son geste à une faiblesse passagère. Mais cette partie fût vite étouffée par le désir grandissant qui l'habitait. Ses lèvres rencontrére celle de Jess presque malgrés lui. Ce fût d'abord un effleurement puis le baiser s'approfondit. Jess glissa insidueusement sa langue entre les lèvres de Pollock qui n'opposa aucune résistance. La langue de Jess commença à carresser tendrement celle de Pollock mais très vite la tendresse laissa place à la passion. Leurs corps se rapporchèrent. Pollock agrippa ferment les hanches de Jess pour la serrai contre lui. Ses mains exploraient le corps de Jess, tout comme celles de Jess exploraient le sien. Elle traçait des courbes sur son torse, ses muscles, son dos, ses fesses, ses mains remontaient de temps à autre sur sa nuque pour enfermer davantage les lèvres de John.

Pollock se sentait extrêment bien à cet instant, dans cette position, lui et sa douce et belle agent s'embrassaient avec passion. Tout à coup il fût pris d'une peur soudaine. C'était comme ci son cerveau venait de se reconnecter. C'était son agent qu'il embrassait, qu'il carressait, elle était sous ses ordres, il n'avait absolument aucun droit de faire ça. Il risquait leurs carrières à tout les deux. Toutes ses angoisses remontèrent à la surface. il était beaucoup trop pour elle, il avait déjà des enfants, ce n'est pas ce dont rêve une jeune femme de 24 ans. il n'avait rien à lui offrir, et tout à lui faire perdre. En plus même s'il prinait tous ces risques, combien de temps mettrait-elle avant de le quittait pour un home plus jeune, avec moins ee responsbilité. Il ne voulait pas souffrir et plus encore il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir. Il devait s'arrêter tout de suite.

Il rassembla toute la force mentale dont il disposait, il fallait au moins ça pour réussir à le faire se séparer de Jess, et il mit fin à leur baiser. Il retira ses bras qui jusque là entouraient la taille de Jess. Cette dernière rouvrie les yeux, toujours sous le coup d'une très forte exitation. Elle vit pollock qui la regardait l'air géné, cherchant ce qu'il allait dire, et elle compris instantanément. Il regrattait ! C'était lui qui avait comencé à l'embrasser, à la carresser, et il aosait faire ça ! Faire machine arrière, il allait lui demander de faire comme ci rien ne s'était passé ! Elle sentit la rege montait en elle en même temps que les larmesqu'elle essayait de retenir.

-Je suis désolé, commença John, je n'aurait pas du. Je... On ne peut pas..."

Il n'eu malheureusement pas le temps de finir sa phrase, il fût interrompu par la violente gifle qu'il venait de recevoir.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPITRE 7:**

Jess et Pollock avaient finalement quitté l'hopitale. Il régnait maintenant dans la voiture un silence pesant. Jess avait décidé de prendre le volant, elle avait espéré que ça la détendrait mais que ça la détendrait mais c'était peine perdu. Ils étaient tous les deux perdus dans leurs pensés.

Jess'POV :

"Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris de le gifler ! Il pourait me virer pour ça ! Bon calme toi, ça m'étonnerai qu'il le fasse, s'il voulait le faire il devrait expliquer pourquoi. Et je ne pense pas qu'il ai envi que tout le monde sache qu'il m'a embrassé. Oh Mon Dieu, il m'a embrassé ! Mais pourquoi il a arrêté ! C'était telment bien , on était bien. Pourtant j'ai senti qu'il avait envi de moi, au moins autant que j'avais envi de lui. Alors pourquoi ? Peut être qu'il ne veut tout simplement pas être avec moi, peut être qu'il a juste succombé à une pulsion mais qu'il ne tient pas asez à moi pour mettre en péril sa carriére. Il pense sûrment que je suis trop jeune pour lui, Il doit préféré les femmes qui ont plus d'experiences. Et il ne veut probablement être avec quelqu'un qui a des visions. Oui c'est sûrement ça ! Il me trouve trop bizar. Sans parler de mon frère schizophréne qu'il connait déjà. Qui voudrai se coltiner une belle famille dans laquelle il y a des maladies mentales." Cette pensé attrista Jess, elle amait vraiment John Pollock et l'idée qu'il puisse penser ça d'elle lui faissait mal.

Pollock'POV :

"Elle me déteste, c'est sûr ! Je n'aurait pas dut l'embrasser. Je suis sûr que c'est pour ça qu'elle m'en veut. C'est vrai que sur le moment la n'a pas protesté, mais c'est parce qu'elle a été surprise. En plus elle m'a giflé, c'est bien la preuve qu'elle m'en veut. sauf si... C'est peut être parce que j'ai arrêté de l'embrasser qu'elle m'a giflé ?

Non mais arrête de délirer John ! Tu prend tes délires pour la réalité. Tu ne paue pas lui plaire. Tu passe ton temps à lui faire remarquer que si elle est dans ton équipe c'est parce qu'elle est médium. Peut être que je devrais encore essayer de m'excuser. En espérant qu'elle ne me gifle pas de nouveau. Le problème c'est qu'a chaque fois que je dois la regarder j'ai encore plus envie d'elle. Il faut vraiment que j'apprenne à me contrôler."

Il savait qu'il devait dire quelque chose pour briser la glace, mais quoi !

Ce fut finalement Jess qui pis la parole:

"-J'ai eu une vision.

Apparement elle avait décidé de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. C'était sans doute mieux comme ça.

-quand , Demanda Pollock visiblement soulagé qu'elle lui adresse encore la parole. Même si c'était seulement pour le boulôt.

-Lorsqu'on était dans le bureau de Stevens, aprés l'explosion. avec tout ce qui s'est passé je n'est pas eu le temps de vous en parler.

-Je comprend, répondit Pollock qui sentait naître en lui un sentiment de honte.Il s'était focalisé sur ses sentiments et ses problèmes avec Jess et en avait presque oublié qu'une personne avait disparue et qu'elle était sans doute en danger de mort.Et qu'est que vous avez vous ?

-Ca avait la forme d'un conte. Un ogre vous emmenaient vous et Samantha dans un chemin sombre. Elle oubliait tout de même de préciser que John et elle était sur le point de s'embrasser dans cette vision. Aprés ce qui c'était passé à l'hopitale, elle jugeait qu'il n'était peut être pas très judicieux de lui en parler.

- Je me demande ce que ça peut vouloir dire ? c'est êtrange que j'apparaisse dans une de vos visions.

- Ce ne serait pas la première fois. Jess faissait référence à deux affaire dans lesquelles il avait lui même était impliqué.

-Oui mais j'était personnellement concerné. Ce n'est pas le cas ici.

-Peut être que si ; Aprés tout vous connaissez le père de notre disparue, c'est peut être ça la clé.

-Vous voulez dire que la disparition de Samantha Johnson serait lié à son père.

-Oui c'est possible. Vous m'avez vous même dit que vous avez eu l'impression qu'il vous mentait quand vous lui avait parlé au téléphone.

-Oui et je le maintient, il cache quelque chose ça c'est sûr. Mais c'est le gouverneur du Missippi. on ne porte pas des accusations aussi grave sur un homme politique sans preuve.

-Je sais mais ce n'est pas parce qu'il est gouverneur qu'il peut passer entre les mailles du filet. Répliqua Jess dont le ton laissé de nouveau transparaître la colère contre son supérieure.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça Mastriani. Ce que je veux vous expliquer c'est qu'il vaut mieux se montrer prudent."

Le silence s'abatti de nouveau dans la voiturequi prennait la direction de l'hôtel.


End file.
